


Flower Tattoo

by vintagemisery49



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Texting, for like 200 words, getting asked out by flowers, thats all this is, theyre both awkward but i must self project somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemisery49/pseuds/vintagemisery49
Summary: “The flowers,” Nyma said as she pointed to them.“Yes they’re quite lovely,” Allura said as she tilted her head slightly. “Is there something about them?”“Oh my god,” Nyma mumbled as she pressed her hand to her face before letting it fall. “You’re a florist and you didn’t even notice.”////Nyma is a tattoo artist who needs some help with her latest tattoo and went to the florist across the street for some help and ends up with a gigantic crush.





	Flower Tattoo

Nyma was reclined behind the front desk with her boot-clad feet propped up as she flipped through a magazine. Her last appointment for the day had just left, a simple tattoo of just a small outline of a heart on their wrist, and it looked like she had over an hour of free time before she had to close up the shop. Or she would have until Keith, her co-worker, had to go and ruin it for her.

“Hey Nyma,” she heard him call from the back. He was currently in the middle of finishing a client’s tattoo, so Nyma knew she wasn’t being called back for small talk.

“What do you want Keith?” Nyma yelled back, not even looking up from her magazine.

“Can you do me a favor?” Damn, technically she had to after he had covered for her the other week when she had shown up late due to a raging hangover.

Nyma groaned as she got up from her seat and threw the magazine down before walking back to him. Keith was currently working on a large back tattoo, of what Nyma had no idea nor did she really care.

“Whatcha want?” she asked.

“Can  you go to the flower shop across the street, Altean Flowers, and pick up an order for me?” Keith asked over the buzz of the tattoo gun.

Nyma raised her brow. “You bought flowers?”

“It’s my sixth month anniversary with Lance, sue me for being sentimental and getting him flowers,” Keith said without looking up from his work. “Just remember who’s the one between us that has actually managed to pull off a long term relationship and will end up having-”

“Nope, okay I got it,” Nyma said as she held up a hand. “I’ll go get your flowers for you.”

“Thanks, just tell them my name and you should be fine,” Keith said before falling silent again.

Nyma had never really noticed the small little flower shop across the street from the tattoo parlor, but she supposed it looked kinda cute with it gray sign with teal lettering and the loads of colorful flowers that decorated both the outside of the shop and it’s windows.

When she walked inside a bell rung to announce her and she found even more flowers and plants in the shop.

“I’ll be with you in  a second,” came melodic voice.

Nyma walked towards the counter and tapped her fingers against the counter, she almost felt a little out of placed with her ripped up jeans, band tee and leather jacket, almost.

Taking her hand off the counter she began playing with one of her braids until someone came up to the cash register.

Nyma looked up from her hair and about fell to the floor when she saw the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She had a mass of curly white hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head, although her dark roots could be seen coming though. Her hair seemed to be almost shining against her dark skin, and her eyes! Nyma felt like she could get lost in them and the girl’s cute smile.

“How can I help you?” the girl asked as Nyma looked for a name tag, Allura, what a pretty name for a pretty girl.

“Oh, uh, I’m, uh, I'm-I’m here to pick up flowers for, uh, Keith,” Nyma said, stumbling over her words, curse her brain for locking up whenever she talked to a cute girl.

“Oh, are you a friend of his?” Allura asked. Nyma noticed that she had a smear of dirt on her cheek and almost completely ignored the question.

“Oh, uh, I’m his co-worker,” Nyma said as Allura nodded.

“I’ll go grab his order,” she said before disappearing into the back, leaving Nyma to try and figure out a way to woo this girl and manage to get her phone number. When she heard Allura coming back to the front however her mind went blank.

“Here’s Keith’s order,” Allura said as she placed a bouquet of a dozen roses on the counter.

“God he really is a sap,” Nyma said before she could even think, however after realizing what she said she felt her face heat up, oh man that probably didn’t sound good, it probably sounded bitter and-

Allura laughed. “Yes he is, but Lance is just the same,” she said with a smile.

“Oh, so you know Lance then,” Nyma said as she picked up the bouquet. 

“Yeah, we’ve been friends for a few years now,” Allura said before gesturing towards the roses. “I’ll get a call about those later for sure.”

“Well they-they sure are pretty,” Nyma said, doing her best not to cringe at how awkward she surely sounded.

Allura laughed again, and god her laugh was so cute, kinda like tinkling bells. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell Shay that someone appreciated her work.”

“Uh, yeah,” Nyma said as she shifted from foot to foot, she wanted to keep talking to Allura but she couldn’t think of anything to say and with each passing second felt even more awkward. “I, uh, better get these over to Keith,” Nyma said as she jerked her thumb to point behind her. “It was-it was nice to meet you.”

“As it was meeting you,” Allura said with a giggle as she waved at Nyma as she retreated out the shop without tripping over her own two feet.

She managed to walk all the way back to the shop before she collapsed onto the desk chair in a heap, clutching Keith’s stupid flowers in her arms.

She heard someone cluck their tongue from behind her and swiveled her chair to face them only to see Keith with his usual crossed arms, looking pretty amused.

“What’s got that stupid look on your face?” she asked as she shoved the flowers at him. “I got your stupid flowers.”

“Thanks,” Keith said as he took them from her before staring at her for a second and shaking his head. “I can’t believe Allura got you that bad.”

“Wha-what, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Nyma sputtered as she sat up straight in the chair as Keith sent her a look.

“Uh huh, okay that’s why you stumbled in here like a newborn deer,” Keith said before shrugging. “But it’s none of my business who you go and get a crush on.”

“What do you mean crush?” Nyma asked as she watched him head towards the back again. “I don’t have a crush on anyone.”

“Uh huh, and you won’t be asking me to help you come up with a reason to go back to Altean Flowers by the end of the week,” Keith called out before she heard a door close as he no doubt went into the back to grab his jacket.

With a huff she fell back against the chair and crossed her arms over her stomach. She did not have a crush, she had just had a run in with an extremely cute girl, that happened on like a daily basis, so what if this one left her a little more blustered than usual. Nyma did not have a crush.

/////

 

Nyma may have a bit of a problem. Ever since she had gone to pick up Keith’s stupid flowers she had been having a hard time getting Allura out of her mind. She had no idea what was going on with her, they had talked for like, two minutes max and it had all been about the flowers and Lance. She had never gotten this hung up on a girl she barely knew, but apparently Allura was different.

“Nyma, hey, did you hear me?” Rolo asked as he waved his hand in her face. “Your one o'clock appointment just came in.”

“Oh, thanks,” Nyma said as she got up from her seat and banished the thoughts of pretty white hair from her mind.

“So, what are you in for today-” Nyma said as she glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand, “-Florona.”

Florona was sitting across from her at the little table they had off to the side where they consulted with customers who were thinking about getting a tattoo.

“So, what are you thinking about getting?” Nyma asked as she picked up her pencil, ready to write down or sketch out any ideas.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo of some flowers on my arm for my mom,” Florona said as she pulled up her sleeve to show off a section of her right upper arm that wasn’t covered by the large sleeve of a wave on her lower arm. “She recently passed and she loved flowers, she used to have such a large garden of them and I was hoping to get an assortment of flowers on my arm.”

“Do you have any ideas of what flowers you would want?” Nyma asked as she wrote out the word flowers and circled it.

“Well I know I definitely want some hyacinth, they were her favorite, and a few others surrounding it, maybe like those kinda lacey white ones and ones that have some meaning you know,” Florana said as she waved her hand. “I don’t really care which ones you choose as long as they look nice together.”

“Of course,” Nyma said as she felt her grip on the pencil tighten. She hated clients that didn’t know one hundred percent what they wanted and just left it up to her. “How about I sketch out an idea or two and you come in next Monday to look them over and decide which kind you like more.”

“That sounds lovely,” Florona said, “Would this time be good for the next appointment as well?”

“Of course, I’ll pen you in for next Monday at one,” Nyma said as she waved at Florona as she got up and left. Once she was out the door she flopped against her chair and let out a large groan.

“That was Florona right?” Keith asked as he looked over at her for a second before going back to his work on some teenager who had busted in the shop earlier that day proclaiming that they were eighteen and could finally get a tattoo, screw you mom. They were also currently look like they were about to cry as Keith finished up the simple design on their arm.

“Yep,” Allura said popping the p. “You’ve had her before?”

Keith hummed as he examined his work. “Yeah, I did a design for her last year and she had like no idea what she wanted other than a mermaid. I made like ten sketches before she picked one she liked.”

“Is she the one that kept making you redo the design until she eventually brought in a picture of one she liked after you spent days perfecting the sketch?” Nyma asked because she could remember how pissed Keith had been for a full two weeks over the matter.

“Yeah, I’m glad it was you who picked up the phone when she called,” Keith said as he looked as he was putting the finishing touches on his work. “What does she want from you?”

Nyma let out a huff in frustration as she rested her chin in her hand. “She wants a flower design, but not just one specific flower, she knows only one that she wants for sure but she was like, why don’t you pick out the rest. Make sure they have meanings and look nice.”

Keith let out a laugh. “Good luck with that, Ms. Picky will make you re-do the designs like twenty times.”

Nyma looked down at her almost blank sheet of paper that only had the words: flower, hyacinth, meaning, pretty, for dead mom.

Burying her head in her hands she let out a groan before pulling out her phone. She had an hour until her final appointment so as long as no one walked in she would have time to start working on her sketch.

After she had searched up the only flower Florona had mention, which was a pretty nice flower, she sketched it out a few times before deciding that it should be the one in the center, drawing the most attention.

She sketched one out before she was left stumped. She didn’t know much about flowers other than like roses and tulips and she figured they didn’t really fit in, plus there was the whole, make it all meaningful bullshit she was going to have to deal with. So she did what she does when she has no idea what to do next for a customer, complain about it to Rolo.

“Rolo, you’re a weird ass hipster, right?” Nyma said as she draped herself across the piercing chair.

“Nyma if you want my help than you better never call me that again,” Rolo said as he glared at her. “And get out of my chair.”

“You ain’t got any customers,” Nyma said as she glared back at him before stretching herself out and throwing a leg over one of the arms of the chair.

“Please get comfortable,” Rolo said as he shook his head. Despite the outward appearance of what would look like less than friendly banter she and Rolo were pretty close, like best friend kind of close except neither would ever admit that. They had know each other since high school and Nyma had even been the one who had put in a good word for Rolo that ended up landing him his job at the shop.

“Like you grow herbs and make your butter and shit right?” Nyma said as she started toying with her braids again. 

“I mean yeah,” Rolo said as he went back to cleaning his equipment. “But I do it more as a hobby to keep me busy you know, not for the aesthetic.”

“I guess,” Nyma said with a sigh before rolling over in the chair and resting her hand on the other arm rest.

“Okay, what do you want,” Rolo said as he put his piercing gun down. “Is this about that girl?”

“No,” Nyma said before quickly adding “What girl would I be talking about with you?”

Rolo raised his brow at her but didn’t say anything. “A customer I guess.”

“Well you’re right, my latest customer is going to be a right pain in the ass by the looks of it,” Nyma said as Rolo went back to his cleaning now that she had finally started complaining about what she had come over here for. “Like I don’t know shit about flowers and their meanings? Do you?”

“No, except maybe roses, that's like love or some shit like that right?” Rolo said.

“I guess,” Nyma said as she threw her hands up before rolling back over so her back was on the chair. “I don’t know, but it’s for her dead mom so what flowers do I use for that?!”

“I don’t know, aren’t lilies like used at funerals,” Rolo said, “You could use those.”

“That’s a little morbid don’t you think?”

Rolo shrugged.

“Come on dude I need guidance,” Nyma whined.

“You know,” Keith said, popping out of nowhere and standing overtop of Nyma, “You could always go across the street and ask Allura for help. She is a florist who knows flower meanings.”

“I know what you’re getting out,” Nyma said as he pointed at him. 

“Yep you got me, I’m trying to help you out and get you to stop complaining by giving you a good suggestion for how to decide which flowers to use in your design,” Keith said. “Just go ask her for help Nyma. Not only will you get help for your job, but you’ll have a reason to talk to her for more than two minutes,” Keith said with a smirk before moving out the way of Nyma’s hand.

“I hate you,” Nyma groaned as she watched Keith walk away.

“You won’t be saying that after you get to talk to Allura again,” Rolo said with a laugh because she works with a bunch of traitors.

/////

 

“Hunk do you think I’m overreacting?” Allura asked as she watered the flowers in the pots at the front of the shop.

“About what?” Hunk asked from behind the register. He was scrolling through his phone and probably only half listening the Allura.

“About Nyma!”

“Oh, that girl that came in the other day to pick up flowers for Keith and somehow her beauty caused you to make Lance find out her name for you,” Hunk said, glancing up from his phone. “I mean, I don’t think so, you’ve just been telling Shay and me how cute she is and replaying your meeting over and over. Normal crush stuff.”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “I can’t tell if you’re being sincere or not, but I’ll take it.”

“Listen, nothing can top Lance and how he crushed over Keith, I can handle anything thanks to him,” Hunk said. “But please don’t try to become her rival because I don’t want to go through that again.”

“I’ll be lucky if I ever see her again,” Allura said as she let out a sigh. 

“You could always just, walk across the street,” Hunk said as he gestured to the door.

“I can’t do that! I can’t just walk over there with no reason,” Allura said as she pointed across the street at Marmora Tattoos and Piercings.

“Allura, you literally know Keith, just walk up in there and say you’re dropping something off for Keith or have to tell him something,” Hunk said with a sigh.

“But Huuuuuunk,” Allura whined as she walked back to the front, “I can’t.”

“Well it’s a good thing I think that’s her walking over here cause I don’t think you would ever-”

“What!” Allura cried as she cut him and and turned around to see someone crossing the street by the tattoo parlor that seemed to resemble Nyma from a distance.

Running up to the register she pushed Hunk away and said “Go into the back and work on the arrangements.”

“But we finished them all up-” Hunk began before Allura cut him off.

“Hunk please, I can’t do this with you watching!” Allura cried as Hunk finally gave in and went into the back just as the bell rang from the shop door.

“Hello,” Allura said as cheerily as possible as she twirled around and saw Nyma standing in the doorway.

“Uh hey,” Nyma said with a little wave at her as she made her way towards Allura, allowing Allura to drink in more of her appearance. Nyma wasn’t wearing a jacket today and was instead just wearing a muscle shirt which showed off her inked arms. Allura soaked in all the different designs that wound up Nyma’s arms, and did she spot some muscles?

“What can I do for you today?” Allura asked as she clasped her hands together and leaned over the counter slightly. She could do this, she could find some way to ask Nyma for her number before she left.

“I was, uh, wondering if you could help me with something,” Nyma said as she rubbed the back of her neck, “For my job. I’m Nyma by the way.”

“Oh, I’m Allura,” she said before mentally hitting herself because duh, she had a nametag on! “ What do you need my help for?” Allura asked as she tilted her head slightly.

“I have a new client who wants a tattoo with flowers on it-”

“Oh I see.”

“And she wants them to have meanings,” Nyma said as her hand dropped from her neck. “And I have no idea what any flower means.”

“Oh, well you certainly came to the right place,” Allura said with a large smile, now while showing off her crazy amount of knowledge on flower might not woo too many people, at least this time she had the girl in question asking her to tell her the meanings of flowers. “What exactly is your customer going for?”

“She’s getting the tattoo in honor of her mom, so I’m guessing like remembrance and stuff. I know she said she wants me to put a hyacinth in there somewhere,” Nyma said before letting out a sigh, “But other than that I’m completely lost on what to do.”

“Hmmm, hyacinth is an odd choice,” Allura said as she rubbed her thumb against her bottom lip as she thought. “It’s a beautiful flower but it’s normally paired with roses and delicate flowers, but that wouldn’t very well work for a tattoo meant for remembering a loved one.”

“It’s no problem if you can’t help, I mean I can probably always google up flower meanings and you have no reason to-” Nyma began before Alura cut her off, there was no way she was giving up an opportunity to talk to this girl a little more.

“Some forget-me-nots would be appropriate,” Allura began as she took her thumb off her lip as ideas flooded her. “I mean, their name pretty much tells what their meaning is, remembrance in this situation, oh and some bell flowers, they mean gratitude, could make a nice pairing with the hyacinth.”

Nyma stared at her for a few seconds before patting her pockets and asking,    
“Do you, uh, have a pen I can use?”

Allura gave her a wide smile as she handed over the pen, their fingers brushing slightly about turned Allura bright red but did send a spark down her spine. She felt giddy as she listed off the two flowers and their meaning to Nyma again.

“I hope I was helpful,” Allura said as Nyma handed her the pen back.

“Very,” Nyma said with a smile that made Allura’s stomach flip, maybe she could start believing in that whole love at first sight stuff. “I don’t think I would have gotten an ideas if I hadn’t come by. Thank you.”

“Oh it was no problem,” Allura said as she waved her hand at Nyma. “I’ll always be willing to offer you any help.”

“Oh, wow, thanks,” Nyma said as her cheeks colored for a second.

“If you need any other help with you design just come over and ask,” Allura called after Nyma as she headed out the door, giving her a wave that Nyma returned. The minute she heard the bell ring her head hit the desk as she left out a giddy laugh she had been holding back as she watch Nyma go back across the street.

“Man, you do have it bad,” Hunk said as he came back out from the back to see the gooey mess that was Allura. “But somehow you still didn’t get her number.”

“Oh crap,” Allura said as her head shot up from the desk. She knew she had forgotten something!

/////

 

Nyma had sketched out a few possible arrangements of the flowers but nothing seemed to be standing out to her, not only did it feel like it was missing something, but using the pictures of the flowers online as references just wasn’t working for her.

“So, how’s the Florona sketch going?” Keith asked as he looked over her shoulder while taking a loud sip of coffee. They had just opened up and were currently wasting time as they waited for their first customers. Nyma’s day looked pretty light for the most part, two appointments that day and only one where she would be inking someone.

She figured she could spend the day working on some ideas for the sketch for Florona but it just wasn’t going very well.

“It’s just not flowing, it need something else,” Nyma was as she twirled the pencil in her hand.

“Add another flower maybe,” Keith offered with a shrug.

Nyma groaned. “But I don’t know what kind though, Florona wants it to be meaningful and shit so I just can’t throw a pretty flower in there and call it done.”

“Well call her up and talk to her a bit about the design so far, maybe it will give her a better idea of what she wants and you more insight on what to do,” Keith said before they heard the door open. “I’ll go check it,” Keith said before walking away leaving Nyma to stare down at her messy sketches. She didn’t really enjoy calling clients, but it was beginning to look like she would have to for this one.

Taking out her phone she found Florona’s number in her paperwork and called her. After three rings she picked up.

“Hey this is Nyma from Marmora Tattoos,” Nyma said as she swiveled around in her chair. “Do you have some time to talk a bit more about your tattoo over the phone?”

“Oh yes, sure, I’m just getting ready for work now.”

“So far I have three flowers for the design but I’m thinking about a fourth, do you know any other flowers your mother liked or-”

“Oh I just remembered this the other day but she used to always have a vase of lupine whenever it was in season, she used to grow it in her front garden along with the hyacinth. Do you think you could add that as the fourth flower?”

“I’ll do my best,” Nyma said as she pulled out her phone and began to type up the name of the flower, “Thanks.”

“No problem, I can’t wait to see the finished product,” Florona said before hanging up.

As Nyma looked at a picture of the lupine she nodded her head, okay she could work with this.

/////

 

Nyma could in fact, not work with that. She needed more than just the pictures of the flowers she found online, she was going to need the real thing if she was going to ever be satisfied with her sketches.

/////

 

The bell over the flower shop rang as she opened the door and walked in, but her heart sank a little when she someone standing behind the register that wasn’t Allura, it looked like it was the same guy that had been in the shop the last time she had come over but had headed into the back somewhere before she could really get a look at him.

The man looked up from his phone at the sound of the bell and only took one look at Nyma before saying, “Give her a sec, she’s in the back finishing an order.”

Nyma nodded her head before deciding to look around the shop while she waited. She knew that she could probably just talk to that guy up in the front, she was only here to pick up flowers, but if she was being honest with herself half the reason she kept coming back was to talk to Allura, even if for only a few minutes.

“Hunk, a delivery just came-”

“Allura, good you’re done, that one customer of yours is here,” Hunk said. “I’ll handle the delivery and you can handle them.”

Upon hearing that Allura was out from the back Nyma made her way to the register and waved at Allura when she noticed her.

“Oh, hello Nyma,” Allura said. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“No, I only just got here,” Nyma said with a shrug before resting one arm on the counter. “I was wondering if I could get the flowers for the tattoo I’m creating, I’ve been having trouble getting them to look right.”

“No problem,” Allura said with a smile, that as usual sent Nyma’s stomach into acrobatics. “So you need hyacinth, forget-me-nots and bell flowers, correct?”

“Yeah but now my client also wants me to add in lupine as well,” Nyma said. “So now it’s four flowers.”

“Oh, so you just want one of each then?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, I don’t need a bouquet since I’m only going to be using the flower as a reference,” Nyma said before adding on quickly, “Though I’m sure that if you made an arrangement of them they’d look amazing.” Did that sound awkward? God, Nyma hoped not, why was it so hard for her to impress a girl.

“Well let me go grab those flowers for you,” Allura said before disappearing into the shop for a few seconds before reappearing with four flowers.

As she wrapped them up she mentioned, “Lupine represents imagination, a bit of an odd choice considering the other flowers,” she handed the flowers over to Nyma with a smile, “Though I’m sure the design you make will be beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Nyma said, doing her best not to implode at how Allura had smile at her when she had said beautiful. She didn’t have too much longer until she wouldn’t have a reason to be in the shop anymore so she needed to think of something to say quick. “Um, do, uh, the colors of the flowers matter?”

Allura seemed a little surprised by her question but it quickly morphed back into her smile. “Well yes sometimes it does, but for the flowers I gave you I took that into account when I picked them out.”

“Oh,” Nyma said as she looked down at the flowers in her arm, the hyacinth was a pretty purple, while the bell flowers were white, the lupine stood out the most however with it’s vibrant pink colored compared to the rest of the flowers cooler and more neutral tones. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

“So, how much do I owe you for these?”  Nyma asked as she dug into her back pocket for her wallet.

“Oh, no they’re free of charge,” Allura said as she held out her hand.

“Really? Cause I know how expensive bouquets and stuff are, I know it’s only four flowers but-”

“No really,” Allura said as she shook her head. “They’re free of charge.”

“Oh well, thank you,” Nyma said as she tried to think of something smooth to say in return. “I’ll, uh, have to repay you one day.”

“Oh really?” Allura asked as she placed her chin in her hand, “And how do you plan on doing that?”

Okay, she could do this, she could easily just slide in something like, you could get coffee with me sometime, or anything, however, lady luck was not on Nyma’s side today as the minute she was opening her mouth to ask Allura if she wanted to get coffee sometime Hunk came sliding out from the back.

“Hey today’s delivery is from that dick Sendak so he’s refusing to let me sign for it, saying it has to be you,” Hunk said with a huff.

“Oh, okay, I’ll be back there in a second,” Allura said with a sigh before sending Nyma one last smile. “It was nice talking to you, you’ll have to tell me some other time how you’re going to pay me back.”

Nyma watched as Allura walked into the back before letting out a groan. Why doesn’t the universe want to let her get a girlfriend?

/////

 

“She’s just so, uuugh!”

“I don’t think that’s a very descriptive word,” Shay said as she watered the flowers on display while Allura draped herself across the counter. “Nor do I think it would be seen as a positive one if it were.”

“Shay, can’t you see I’m lamenting?” Allura asked as she threw her arm across her forehead. “I was so close to getting asked out but then-”

“Then Sendak showed up and acted like a dick as usual, you have already told me this story three times since it happened yesterday,” Shay said as she turned around and cast Allura a look.

“Maybe you could go over and see her and ask her out yourself,” Shay said, somehow still able to water the plants with her back turned to them.

“Shay you know I can’t,” Allura said with a whine. “She’s just so pretty and I can’t ask her out in front of Keith and her other co-workers.”

“Why not?”

“Well first off because I would sputter over every word and look about as red as a tomato and Keith would never let me live it down if he witnessed it,” Allura said with a groan.

“If I recall how he and Lance got together was not romantic in the least.”

“Okay but they didn’t have us there as witnesses!”

“Allura I do believe you’re making this harder for yourself.”

“I know,” Allura said with a huff as she rolled off the counter. “It’s just, I’ve only ever talked to her in the shop, it seems weird to walk over and just ask her out. We’ve only ever talked in here, and what if I ask her out and make it weird because all she’s here for is flower stuff like a normal person and-”

“Oh here she comes.”

“What?!” Allura cried as the shop door opened with a jingle and Nyma walked inside, looking as cute as usual, except Allura supposed with the grunge look she was more hot than cute but whatever that was not the issue at hand.

“Hey Allura,” Nyma said as she waved at her, looking at a little concerned at the face Allura knew she was making while Shay covered her laughter behind her hand, the traitor.

“Hey, Nyma, what can I do for you today?” Allura asked as she replaced the embarrassed look on her face with a smile.

“I just wanted to show you the designs I’ve come up with so far and get your opinion on them,” Nyma said as she pulled a sketchbook out of her bag.

“I would love to see them, I’m sure they all look lovely,” Allura said as Nyma’s face lit up and she flipped through the sketchbook until she found the page she was looking for and showed it to Allura. 

Nyma’s designs were lovely, as Allura traced her hand over one of the flowers she swore it looked like it was real. There were a few different designs on the page, but there were three that were larger than the rest and one that was circled. Pointing to the one that was circled Allura asked, “Is this your favorite?”

Nyma shrugged. “Yeah but I highly doubt it’ll be the one the client will pick.”

“Well I love it,” Allura said as she continued to look at it, unlike the others this one was the only one that had been colored.

Nyma laughed. “Well I’m glad I know someone likes these designs.”

“Are you worried the customer won’t like them?” Allura asked as she glanced up from the drawings.

“Well this client seems to be known for how picky she is,” Nyma said with a shrug as she laid the sketchpad down onto the counter. “I just hope I won’t have to re-do my design as much as Keith had to.”

Allura nodded sympathetically before saying, “Well I think all of them are beautiful.”

“Really?” Nyma asked, perking up. “Are you sure you’re just not trying to cheer me up?”

“No, these really are beautiful, you did a great job at capturing these flowers in just pencil alone, they look just like the flowers I handed to you yesterday. You really have a talent and I’m sure the customer will see that as well.” Okay well that all spilled out before Allura could control it and judging by the amused look Shay was sending her it had been just as embarrassing as it had sounded.

“Oh, wow thank you,” Nyma said, her cheeks red. “That, uh, really means alot to me.”

“I’m glad to help, besides these really are amazing,” Allura said as she ran her finger over one of the designs again, “Could you draw something like this for me?” she asked without even thinking.

“As, uh, a payment for yesterday?” Nyma asked, almost a little hesitant, but it was probably all in Allura’s head.

Crap, Allura had hoped to use that to get a date with Nyma, but she supposed she could always be a normal person and just ask her out normally. “Oh, um, yes, I think a drawing of some flowers would be a good exchange for some real flowers.”

Nyma bit her lip and Allura kinda zoned out there for a second before Nyma was handing her a slip of paper that she had ripped out from her sketchbook and written on.

“Here’s my number,” Nyma said and Allura about squealed as she took it, holding it tightly in her hand, “That way we can talk about what flowers you’d like me to draw, and I can keep you updated on this,” she said as she waved down at the sketchbook.

“Okay,” Allura said as she gripped the number to her chest. “I’ll text you.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Nyma said as she picked up her sketchbook and gave her a wave. “I gotta get back to work, but I’ll be expecting the text.”

Allura waved after her, a large smile on her face as she watched Nyma cross the street.

“I can’t believe you managed to get her number,” Shay said as she patted her on the shoulder. “It looks like now you can finally talk to her outside the shop.”

Allura sent her a look as Shay giggled. Taking out her phone she typed in the new number and sent off a text.

_ This is Allura!! Text me whenever you’re free to talk about the picture! _

/////

 

Nyma:  _ do you have any ideas for the flowers you want??? _

You:  _ I was wondering if you could use a mix of hydrangeas, aster and foxgloves _

Nyma:  _ oooo okay do they have any special meanings???? _

You:  _ Nah, I just think they’re pretty _

Nyma:  _ oh okay lol _

Nyma:  _ I’ll send you some sketches and you can tell me which you like the best _

You:  _ I’m sure I’ll like whatever you come up with! _

/////

 

Nyma:  _ i know its like midnight but  _

Nyma:  _ whats your favorite color??? _

You:  _ hmmmmm I’d have to say pink _

Nyma:  _ kay I was just wondering since all those flowers were like purple or at least came in purple _

You:  _ Well I do like purple as well _

You: _ What about you? What’s your favorite color? _

Nyma:  _ i like yellow and blue _

You:  _ Really? With all the red and black you wear I wouldn’t have guessed _

Nyma:  _ i wear that to kinda fit in with the whole edgy vibe of the shop _

Nyma:  _ but when im off I normally dont wear all that stuff _

Nyma:  _ except the leather jacket _

Nyma:  _ it can stay _

You: _ Well the leather jacket does look good on you _

/////

 

You:  _ Why did you decide to become a tattoo artist? _

Nyma:  _ what is this twenty questions lol _

Nyma:  _ but ive always been good at drawing its something ive always enjoyed _

Nyma: _ and well i wasnt the best student so i kinda always knew i wouldnt go to college _

Nyma:  _ before i graduated my art teacher encouraged me to create a portfolio and suggested i try to find work as a tattoo artist _

Nyma:  _ i went to every tattoo parlor in the area for two whole months before i was able to get someone to hire me as an apprentice and since then ive been working at marmora  _

Nyma:  _ so yeah _

Nyma:  _ why are you a florist??? _

You:  _ The shop was my mothers and well after she died it kinda went into disrepair _

You:  _ When I turned 18 my day gave the ownership of it over to me since I didn’t really have any idea with what I wanted to do with my life and suggested I try it out _

You:  _ I ended up falling in love with what I figured would be a temporary job and kept learning more and more until I got to where I am today _

Nyma:  _ very inspiring _

Nyma:  _ and i mean that in a good way not a sarcastic way _

You:  _ It’s fine, I know you wouldn’t say anything mean like that _

You:  _ Especially considering I told you that my other died, only a monster would be mean even after hearing that _

Nyma:  _ good to know im not a monster _

You: _ Nah, you’re too nice to be a monster _

/////

Nyma: _ tomorrow is the day of reckoning _

You: _ Ooooo, is Florona coming in for her appointment? _

Nyma:  _ yep!!!!! i can only hope that she will like the designs _

You:  _ She’d be crazy if she didn’t like at least one of them _

Nyma:  _ i mean it was your lovely flowers and all your help that helped me make this design so im sure thatll be enough to make one win her over _

You:  _ You should come visit me after her appointment so you can tell me how it went _

Nyma:  _ hmmmmmm maybe i will _

/////

 

Allura had only just opened the shop when Nyma came bursting in. She had only just started watering the flowers for the day when she heard the bell ring and Nyma’s familiar voice. The two had been texting non-stop since Nyma had given Allura her number which in turn made Allura’s crush on the other girl intensify tenfold now that she knew more about her.

“What are you doing here?” Allura asked as she poked her head out from behind a large display of flowers to see Nyma standing by the door. “The tattoo parlor isn’t even open yet.”

“Can’t I just drop in and say hello?” Nyma said with a shrug, she had her hands suspiciously hidden behind her back. “You asked me yesterday if I would come over.”

“Yeah, after you talked with Florona,” Allura said as she shut off the water and went out to talk to her. “Not that I’m not happy to see you of course,” Allura quickly added before Nyma could think she was put off by her presence. “It’s just...surprising,” Allura said, choosing her words wisely. She wasn’t exactly ready to ask Nyma out yet, she had started planning the whole thing and it was not going to happen because she was stumbling over her words.

“Well I, um, came in to give you a gift, I guess, and uh ask you a question,” Nyma said, she looked nervously, like she was going to start sweating profusely nervous.

“Oh,” Allura asked, and now she was beginning to feel nervous as well.

“Here-here you go,” Nyma said as she pulled out a bouquet of flowers behind her back and held them out to Allura.

Allura instantly felt a wide smile cross her face as she carefully took the flowers into her hands. She stared down at them, admiring the different shades of red before looking back up at Nyma.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful,” Allura said as she held them to her chest. “I’ll have to find a vase in the back and put some water in them.”

“Yeah,” Nyma said, she seemed to be staring at Allura like she was waiting for something else.

“Is there, something else?” Allura asked as she watched Nyma’s behavior curiously, whatever it was it seemed that she didn’t want to say it.

“The flowers,” Nyma said as she pointed to them.

“Yes they’re quite lovely,” Allura said as she tilted her head slightly. “Is there something about them?”

“Oh my god,” Nyma mumbled as she pressed her hand to her face before letting it fall. “You’re a florist and you didn’t even notice.”

“What? What didn’t I notice?” Allura asked as she looked between the flowers and Nyma before it all clicked.  Red tulips, declaration of love, red carnations, my heart aches for you, and red roses were a classic that anyone would know the meaning upon receiving them, except apparently Allura, who was a goddamn florist herself. “Oh my god.”

“There it is,” Nyma whispered under her breath as Allura stared down at the flowers with wide eyes.

“These-you’re-”

“Asking you out, yeah,” Nyma said as she looked off to the side before back at Allura. “I asked the florist by my apartment for a bouquet to ask someone out and this is what they gave me, I was hoping for more pink but apparently red is the color of love in flowers or some shit, at least that’s what the florist told me-”

“Nyma this bouquet pretty much shouts I love you,” Allura said with a giggle as Nyma’s eyes widened and held her hands out in front of her.

“Woah, that’s, uh, I mean I like you a lot but, uh, I wouldn’t say-” Nyma sputtered as Allura cut her off by kissing her on the cheek and taking out one of the red carnations and slipping it into Nyma’s hair. 

“Well my answer is yes,” Allura said after she had taken her lips off of Nyma’s cheek, giggling at the awestruck look of the other. “I would love to go out with you.”

“How-how about Saturday?” Nyma asked once she seemed to recover from her shock. “I know a cute coffee shop.”

Allura smiled as she kept the flowers to her chest. “That sounds lovely.”

 


End file.
